noctus_gandafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ideeën volgende sessie
AANPASSINGEN SPEL * Expressie suggesties NPC's! * Karl wakker = drukt op killswitch = lanceert speciale lockdown, en dat is dan weer het dominatus signaal voor meerdere gevangenen etc om dit als een gevangenisrel te zien & zo te handelen. Agenda spelers * vrijdag 4 september: deadline Gwendolien plan HuvAK op vergadering * zaterdag 5 september: ritje Matthias met Vanessa * maandag 7 september: start eerste shift Matthias bij ArcelorMittal * maandag 7 september: stuurgroep Academi * VERLOF MAGALI? TOT WANNEER? Gwendolien * De kleren in de kasten van FPC passen Gwendolien als gegoten. * Gwendolien's beginnende foci zijn 'knappe mannen' en 'de barnstenen hanger'. * Vodalus is best onder de indruk van Gwendolien - hoe ze hem probeerde om haar vingers te draaien en ze daar eigenlijk best in leek te slagen? Misschien heeft ze meer potentieel dan gewoon een tijdelijke bloedzak? * Gwendolien is onder de invloed van praesentia, dominatio en thaumaturgy: ze volgde via 'command' Vodalus naar de chirurgische kamer,haar herinnering aan de embrace is veranderd om te denken dat dat proces niet extreem traumatisch was maar eigenlijk best aangenaam (forgetful mind), ze is gebrainwasht om tegen haar eerste impuls in te gaan en te denken dat vampier zijn nog zo slecht nog niet is (contradict). AL KAN DE HERINNERING ALS TRAUMA BOVEN KOMEN en AL WAS DE CONTRADICT NIET ZO DIEPGAAND EN MAAR TIJDELIJK. * Gwendolien's pistool (zonder extra clips - die zijn nog thuis) en telefoon zijn in lockup. * 'Dirt' over Gwendolien's collega's * Gedetailleerd plan HuvAK tegen het einde van de week! * Andere kunstwerken roger raveel * Eddie & Gwendolien tegen Myriam Bauwels? * Uitwerken compromitterende situatie Jenny Lucas. * Jenny Lucas zal met een geweldige promo actie op de proppen komen met volle steun van de directie. Samuel * De kleren in de kasten van FPC passen Samuel als gegoten. * Vodalus is niet onder de indruk van Samuel, die verzopen hippie. Omgekeerd: Samuel wel heel erg! * Samuel is onder de invloed van praesentia, dominatio en thaumaturgy en vond Vodalus erg indrukwekkend (awe). Hij volgde via 'command' Vodalus naar de chirurgische kamer en zijn herinnering aan de embrace is veranderd om te denken dat dat proces niet extreem traumatisch was maar eigenlijk best aangenaam (forgetful mind). Ook is hij gebrainwasht om tegen zijn eerste impuls in te gaan en te denken dat vampier zijn nog zo slecht nog niet is (contradict). AL KAN DE HERINNERING ALS TRAUMA BOVEN KOMEN en AL WAS DE CONTRADICT NIET ZO DIEPGAAND EN MAAR TIJDELIJK. * Samuel's foci zak en telefoon zijn in lockup. * Actie bij café Roodwit? Leonardo? * Oproerende woorden van Samuel zowel op VRT-nieuws als op Indymedia, nieuws van 'bomaanslag' en 'uiteengeslagen betoging' in Brussel? Achtergrond * De 'stasis boxen' met daarin de avatars en het bloed van zowel Samuel als Gwendolien zijn naar het Tremere Sanctum verplaatst. * Effect 2 stappen naar blood bond? Eén tov de Tremere piramide, één tov Vodalus zelf. Andere * Uitwerken: Silva / ouders / Daniel / Rebecca Chevalier / Meneer Proper * Meneer Proper: ghoul met kanker, psychiater met patienten (bv Karl) * Politie werkt samen met Vodalus om spelers bij Meneer Proper te krijgen * Dood oma? Opneming in stasis in caern? * Penumbra uitwerken * Nathalie: dubbelspel tijdens protest * Als Fianna Kinfolk zijn de spelers immuun voor Delirium, of ze hebben een +2 willpower of zo daarvoor * Spelen Foci & ontdekking avatar, die avatar wordt een steeds bewustere stem * Arete 1, te vergroten via training (tot 3) * SPELEN seeking * Het wordt donker zodra Magali en Matthias dichter bij de caern komen. * Spionage Francis / werk van Jan Van Mechelen (Vodalus weer?) * Sociale media exploderen met gedeelde opiniestukken en blogberichten over de aanval op Sangatte. De terugkerende tendens is de roep op meer respect voor de maatschappelijke orde en de eis dat Europa, België en Vlaanderen de instroom van migranten niet meer kan slikken, zeker niet gezien de beurscrash van Zwarte December. * Kranten schrijven over ouders en werklozen die vrijwillig meehelpen om in scholen volkskeukens in te richten en om de leerkrachten in hun levensonderhoud te ondersteunen. * Oprichting buurtinformatienetwerken (rechts) en cooperatieven (links). Allerhande NGO's en activisten waarschuwden te lang vruchteloos tegen de onzichtbare macht van lobbyisten etc en sinds januari 2015 circuleert er een wijdverspreid underground pamflet voor de omverwerping van neoliberale structuren die handelen tegen het belang van mens en natuur. Op basis daarvan transformeren protestbewegingen stilaan naar directe actie, wat echter steevast als 'extreemlinks terrorisme' wordt verkocht en de publieke opinie doet toestemmen met maatregelen die de burgerlijke vrijheden inperken. * Prins had twee childer, Gerard De Duivel verslond zijn broer en zijn vader. * aanval op Tremere Sanctum? Onder een vrijmetselaarsloge? * overzicht structuur Gentse vampieren: belang van ontdekking en benutting vampieren-orde: illegale childe van Tremere is groot nieuws * nadelen: nederlaag vs magiërs, inbreuk maskerade, tremere caitiff, childe zonder toestemming El Diablo, Katharina? * Inspiratie The Ninth Gate, gestolen spullen IS van Assyrië via Bob Attaby? * thaumaturgy: bloed * magie, mage maar geen paradox. Menselijke magie verdwijnt wanneer men vampier wordt * aanleren ritueel 'communicatie with kindred sire" * Changelings wonen ook bij aardmannen en andere wezens in mijnen, mergelgrotten, verlaten dorpen, bossen etc. * Hermelijn is een wisselkind in een lange (verloren) strijd van de Tremere en andere krachten van de Weaver en de Wyrm tegen de Wyld. Net als ooit wolven werden gedood door de mens, waarna de mens de fabel bedacht van de 'boze wolf', zo is ook het verhaal van 'wisselkinderen' gecorrumpeerd van 'christenen namen de kinderen van de Alven en voedden hen op als mensen' naar 'Alven namen de kinderen van mensen en voedden hen op als Alven'. * 'Vadertje Tijd' is een Euthanatos aartsmagus gespecialiseerd in tijd. Hij besteed al zijn levenskracht in het in stand houden van een tijdloos caern netwerk in de lage landen, met hem in het centrum. Dus: het navigeren van de caern netwerken vraagt het kunnen navigeren van tijdpaden, iets wat vampieren en andere krachten van de Wyrm en de Weaver niet kunnen. * De Avatars voelen zich ontheemd. * De onderaardse gang is vuil (paniekreactie Magali) * Reinaert wil niet opgesloten worden (paniekreactie Matthias) * Karl is een ghoul en komt weer recht, blokkeert de deur, lanceert het alarm. Gevecht! Enkel hij heeft de keycard naar de onderaardse gang. * Kludde en Lange Wapper * Ingrijpen van Rebecca Chevalier en de Orde van Hermes? Gewaarschuwd door hun magie? * Alruinwortel homunculus * staking IVAGO! ''